


All Wound Up

by Bluewonderlust



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A little harder please, All Wound up and short on time, Choking, F/M, Fingering, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewonderlust/pseuds/Bluewonderlust
Summary: Rey has been summoned by the Supreme Leader to finish her training.
Relationships: Dark Reylo - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo, kylo ren/dark rey
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	All Wound Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is just smut. Something I wrote a loooooong time ago. This is not beta'd because I'm way too drunk and impatient. I might regret this in the morning.

Rey’s high heels clicked along the obsidian marble hallway of the Supremacy. Stormtroopers marched towards their respective stations, splitting ranks as they passed by the hooded woman in silky onyx garbs. Her purposeful strides made it impossible for ranking officers to ignore her presence. 

Her hands gripped the humming double-edged lightsaber as she passed room after room. Irritation spiked up her left side as she noticed blood specks staining her otherwise clean hands. 

Hux’s right-hand man smacked her ass on her way to the Throne room. So, she responded in kind by slicing off his offending limbs. Her lips curled in a smile as Rey remembered his shrieks and a sense of pleasure flooded her entire being. 

Even with her side excursion, Rey made it in record time. The Supreme Leader’s Red Praetorian Guards stood imposingly tall as they lined the entrance of the hallway. 

He summoned her to complete her final training. After years under his tutelage, she was ready to show him how far she’s come from the desert rat he found on Jakku. Her strength perfectly matched his Force powers.

Kylo Ren sat upon his stone throne, his robes were onyx silk that matched her own, he looked achingly beautiful but his face contorted in a displeasing manner as he gazed at her. Rey narrowed her eyes as she saw the culprit, Bazine. She wore a revealing red dress that accentuated her long legs. 

Bazine never failed to whisper lies in the Supreme Leader’s ears. Rey despised how the Supreme Leader still kept her around but Rey understood that Bazine was an excellent spymaster. Rey knew that Bazine was not a threat but if she ever became one, Rey knew how to subdue her. She blushed at the thought. 

Rey didn’t bother acknowledging the sashaying Bazine, she felt bad for the woman the desperation reeked to get back in his graces. 

Instead, she knelt before the Supreme Leader and lowered her gaze. 

“Rey.” He breathed. 

A chill ran down her back, she adored his deep voice; it reminded her of the smooth Naboo honey that covered her body the last time she slept in his bed. Rey pressed her thighs together, forever grateful that she wasn’t standing. 

“Yes, sir?” her cheeks flushing at her memories of their _personal private training_. The first time she trained with him, she ended up on her back, had rug burns across her knees, and couldn’t walk straight much to her extreme delight. 

His sharp tone indicated displeasure, but it didn’t matter to Rey. No, because his punishments were the rewards, chains, gags, and if she was luckily a good force choke that left her more than breathless. 

But seeing a smug Bazine leave the throne room left a bad taste in her mouth. 

“Come closer, little one.” He crooked his fingers. 

“No, Kylo.” Her hazel eyes flashed and held his gaze, daring him to walk to where she knelt. 

If he wanted to punish her then it was going to be on her terms. Whatever that she-devil Bazine, fed to Kylo wasn’t true and she wasn’t going to be punished for her lies. No matter how much she wanted to feel his displeasure mark her willingly pliant body.

Instead, she stood up, removing her hooded cloak to reveal a side slit dress. She took her time to place her saber on her thigh holster, exposing creamy colored thighs. 

The sight of her undressing sparked a growl out of him. 

“Enough! Rey. Come here.” He extended his hand using the force to bring her to his lap. 

Kylo’s dark eyes dialed up as he cupped her cheeks, forcing her to look at him, it was almost as if he could read her mind and see exactly where she wanted his lips. Her heart pounding profusely, as he moved her to sit on his strong thighs. Her back against his chest, facing the same direction of the door, enveloped in his arms she felt safe.

His pink plush lips ghosting along her neck. Almost touching, teasing her skin but never truly making contact. Impatient for contact she arched her back, rocking herself against his silk pants. 

Rey’s mind fogged as his hands roamed around the swells of her breasts. He always awakened the fire in her core, since his hands were preoccupied she moved hers to her lacy lingerie. 

Before she could release the pent up tension he bit hard down on her neck. Rey let out a moan. He devoured her, placing kisses down her neck, nipping her ears and his hands rewarded her body.

“Rey, is it true?” he murmured. 

“What?” she purred, leaning herself against his broad chest. She didn’t want him to ever stop touching her; it was the feeling of true bliss, nothing compared not even seeing the light leave the eyes of her enemies. 

His fingers feathered down towards her soaking lace, gently circling her nub. His growing member became more evident as she rubbed her backside to his cock. Her whole body flushed, waiting to reach her ultimate release. 

“Is it true you let Dameron and the Traitor escape?” His voice stilled. 

Her back straightened, all desire frozen, she knew to tread lightly, because if she messed up her life would cease to exist. Her mind reeling on how he ever came to that conclusion. Bazine. The heinous snake loved to spew rumors, anything she could to smear her name, so she could get back in Kylo’s bed. 

She turned her face to the side. 

His face read like an open book, she could see the worry, confusion, and anger. Instead of answering she kissed his lips, biting them, and soon he gained momentum equally meeting her passion. They fought for dominance but Rey wasn’t going to let him off so easily. Especially, since he doubted her allegiance, she poured all of her hurt into their kiss. 

Gasping for air she breathed, “No. I did not.” 

She turned around to face him fully, her legs wrapped around his thick waist, using her fingers to tunnel into his luscious curls. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist, she wasn’t going to let him go. No, not when she had him so close. 

“Good.” Kylo’s smile made her heart melt. 

He pressed her body close to his with urgency, he ripped her dress to expose her ass and for good measure, he slapped it causing her to whimper in agreement. 

She couldn’t wait any longer, she grabbed his gloved hands, placing them on her neck. Rey’s heart started to throb as fast as her core. She trusted him with her life, she knew that he could give her exactly what she needed. 

His fingers lightly pressing around her neck. She rocked against his pants, her lacey underthings were ruined from her soaked folds. His length strained, eager to get more friction and feel his skin against hers. 

“Harder” she sobbed. 

His grip tightened, he brought his mouth closer to her as he gained more confidence. The tight sensation brought Rey an enormous amount of pleasure, like the first time she went swimming in the pools of Naboo. The ecstasy of coming undone, over and over again. 

Rey loved the sensation of his gloved fingers tightly around her slender neck. She never had a lover that pushed her to the brink of euphoria. 

His other gloved fingers circled her clit and she wanted his fingers in her but Rey wanted a bit more pressure.

“Ren-” she gasped. 

He complied. He used the force to give her the final push she needed. She closed her eyes. As Rey surrendered to her pleasure. When they were together they weren’t two separate entities they were one. 

The two halves of one whole. He knew exactly what she needed when she needed it, and there could never be another to take his place. 

He held her tightly as she came down from her pleasure. He kissed her eyelids. 

“Thank you.” Rey blushed. When she noticed his still present straining erection, he shook his head. 

“You’re welcome. Now, let’s finish your training.” He grinned wickedly. 

Rey knew she was in for a long week.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so hot where I'm at. I'm about 3 vodka strawberry lemonade in. I hope you like my smut. BE NICE to my smut writing self. As for the next chapter for my other fic. That is still in the works. I was cleaning out my computer and I found this, I think I wrote this two years ago? But I liked it. 
> 
> The song that I listened to on repeat. 
> 
> [All Wound Up by She Wants Revenge](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xNVuJ0Qxx2Y)


End file.
